The King and Queen
by Queen Nushy
Summary: Joker finds a fresh new toy to obsess over. He makes it his mission to unravel everything there is about her and make her his. Joker/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

* * *

 **AN:** Hello beautiful people. I've decided to rewrite this entire story and make each chapter a little longer and more detail since I'm a little more confident with my writing ability now. I've been very busy with college and everything, but I apologize. I'm going to try my best to update weekly and just hope that you guys will be patient with me. I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded the new chapter yet, but I just wanted to get this out so long. Your support means the world to me. Reviews keep me going and motivates me so much. Much love to you all.

* * *

Shannon is sitting in the living room of her friend's apartment when the front door suddenly bursts open, causing her to jolt up from her seat. Jennifer doesn't even acknowledge Shannon as she sprints through the apartment, straight towards her bedroom.

"Get dressed, we're going out!" Jennifer yells from inside her room.

Shannon strolls to where Jennifer is and leans against the doorframe, watching her friend rummage through her closet and throwing all her clothes around, making them scatter all over the floor.

"What's the occasion?" Shannon asks curiously.

Jennifer turns to face her friend with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I got the promotion!" She exclaims excitedly.

Shannon's eyes instantly widens and her brows shoot up. "What!?" She exclaims while hurrying towards Jennifer, throwing her arms around the blonde and hugging her. "Jen, that's amazing! I'm so freaking proud of you!" She says sincerely.

Jennifer giggles as she embraces Shannon back just as tightly. "Get dressed." She reiterates. "We're going clubbing tonight."

Instantaneously Shannon lets go of her very blonde friend and pushes her aside slightly, her one brow raised and her nose crinkled. "Yeah, how about no."

Jennifer's jaw drops and her brows knit together. "Why not?" She demands.

"You know clubs aren't my thing." Shannon reminds her, shaking her head as she speaks.

"Oh, come on, Shan! Don't do this. You've never even been to a club." Jennifer protests.

"Yeah, and I can already tell I won't like it." Shannon says matter-of-factly.

"How do you know you won't like it if you've never tried?" Jennifer asks.

"Firstly, I don't drink. Secondly, I can't stand drunk people." Shannon answers back.

"You don't have to drink! We can just go and enjoy the music." She insists.

"I can enjoy music here at home." Shannon says before turning on her heel, walking out of Jennifer's room and into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. Jennifer following swiftly behind.

"You won't know unless you try, Shan. Please." She begs.

Shannon doesn't answer; she just takes sips of her water and tries her best to ignore her friend in the process.

Jennifer makes a whining noise and walks over to Shannon, dropping to her knees and grabbing hold of Shannon's legs. "Please. Please. Please. Please." Jennifer chants with her lip pouting.

This is something Jennifer always does and it drives Shannon absolutely insane. Jennifer knows all too well that her friend can never say no to anyone, especially not to her. A little pouty lip here, a little begging there and Shannon would be putty in her hands.

As Shannon looks down upon her friend situated on the floor, her eyes gleaming with hope, she can't help but wonder: Maybe Jennifer is right…She has to try something at least once in her life.

Shannon lets out a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

"YES!" Jennifer exclaims, jumping to her feet and hugging her friend for a quick second before abruptly letting go, running to her room. "Get ready, we're leaving at 8!" She yells over her shoulder before slamming the door shut.

Shannon sighs deeply again while grabbing her phone from the counter next to her. She checks the time and sees that it's already seven. With not much time left to get ready, she places her phone back on the counter and walks to her bedroom with heavy feet since she truly didn't want to go, but sadly she already agreed. It would be mean of her to go back on her word after selling her soul to the blonde devil that is Jennifer.

Shannon enters her bedroom and walks straight to her dresser to find something to wear. She pulls the drawers open and rummages through everything before growling out irritably as realization sets in. Who is she kidding? She doesn't have anything fitting to wear to a club. She has personally seen what her friends wore to clubs back home since they would call her in the middle of the night and beg her to come pick them up from God knows where because they were too drunk to drive. Their outfits were mostly very revealing- or, in Shannon's opinion, had an illegal amount of sparkles narrows Shannon's options to basically zero since she owns nothing like that. Her outfits were all mostly bohemian chic. She wasn't called a hippy in her circle of friends for nothing.

With an irritable growl, she shoves the drawers shut, stands to her feet and plops herself on her bed before yelling out for Jennifer. It doesn't take long for her bedroom door to be pushed open.

"What's the matter?" Jenifer asks, finding her friend lying face down on the bed.

"I don't have anything to wear." Shannon mumbles out, even though the bedding muffles half of the sound.

"You can always borrow something from me." Jennifer smiles sweetly.

Shannon narrows her eyes at Jennifer. "Your stuff won't fit me. My ass is twice the size of yours. And let's not even get started with these things." She points to her boobs.

"Oh, please, you have amazing boobs. Need I remind you how many guys were after you back home?" Shannon doesn't say anything. "If only you would finally meet a guy that you actually like. He won't hesitate to show you just how much he likes them indeed." Jennifer says before winking.

"Oh my Gosh, just stop!" Shannon laughs.

Jennifer leaves Shannon's room laughing and returns a few moments later with a white piece of material draped over her shoulder and a pair of gorgeous, shiny silver heels in her hand before throwing them on the bed next to her friend. Shannon sits up and grabs the dress, splaying it open before herself on the flat surface of the mattress. Her brows shoot up. "There is no way I'm wearing this!"

"What's wrong with it?" Jennifer asks confused.

"Well, the fact that most of fabric of the dress is missing!" She exclaims, making Jennifer laugh.

"It's a sexy dress, Shan." Jennifer smirks.

"Oh, no doubt." Shannon says sarcastically, tossing it to the side of the bed.

"Come on…" Jennifer whines out as she steps towards the bed and plops down. "You always wear some sort of a bohemian inspired look. Don't get me wrong, you always look good, but-" She runs her fingers over the dress. "When do you ever get to dress up like this and show off your assets?"

That's true. When does she ever get the chance to dress up and look sexy for herself? So why not? She deserves to look gorgeous, even just for one night.

She swiftly jumps off the bed, grabs hold of the dress and stalks to the bathroom to get ready. After setting the dress aside, turning on the water to the shower and jumping in herself, she wets her hair and grabs the vanilla scented shampoo, allowing the sweet smell to fill her senses as she massages her scalp with the golden liquid. She rinses her hair and applies the conditioner, allowing it to sit while using her purple loofa that is saturated with sweet smelling soap, scrubbing away at her skin before rinsing again.

She turns off the water and reaches for the fuzzy white towel draped over the basin before drying herself completely. She rips the shower curtain to the side, steps out of the tub and wraps the towel around her wet strands before retrieving the tub of coco butter cream, applying a layer of it all over her body.

After beautifying herself, Shannon looks herself over in the mirror.

Her long, dark brown hair is flowing over her shoulders and back in soft, loose curls. She kept her makeup natural looking, opting for soft-brown eyeshadow, peachy cheeks and nude lip-gloss glistening on her plump lips. Her dark brown eyes look black thanks to the winged eyeliner painted on her upper eyelid. The silver pumps are elongating her defined legs and making them look even sexier. The pure white dress fits her body like a glove, showing off her figure perfectly. It comes down to a few inches above her knee, but the real drama is at the top. Her arms are bare and so is her entire back. The front of the dress is mostly non-existent. The V-line in front goes down until her mid-torso, exposing all of her cleavage and some of her flat stomach. She strokes the material over her abdomen in admiration. Jennifer is right, it's a sexy dress, but Shannon can't help but think that maybe it's a little too sexy…

She walks over to her dresser and spurts some delicious smelling perfume on her neck before emerging from her bedroom. She makes her way towards the living room, her heels making 'click-click' noises with every step as they hit the hardwood floors, announcing her arrival to Jennifer who is sitting on the sofa, browsing through her Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Do I look okay?" Shannon asks, feeling a little bit uncomfortable in her attire.

Jennifer tosses the magazine on the couch beside her and averts her gaze up at Shannon. Her breath hitches at back of her throat.

"Shannon!" She exclaims, looking her brunette friend over from head to toe. "You look so sexy!"

"You sure it's not too much?" Shannon asks nervously.

"That's the point! All eyes are gonna be on you." Jennifer smirks.

"That's not helping…"

"You seriously need to get over your shyness." Jennifer chuckles before grabbing her keys in hand. "You ready to go?"

Shannon nod's her head.

XXX

From inside the safe confines of the car, the music blasting from the club could still be heard clearly. As soon as Jennifer brings her car to a stop, she jumps out, but Shannon on the other hand refuses to move. She remains seated and glances out of the window, studying her surroundings. Her eyes set on a huge illuminating sign right above the entrance shining an odd name in brilliant purple and green... _ **King Of Hearts.**_

So lost in her fascination of the sign, she gets a little fright when Jennifer's face suddenly presses against the outside of the window.

"Come on already!" Jennifer yells, but Shannon still doesn't move a muscle.

Jennifer notices her friend's hesitation and rips the door open.

Shannon looks down at her outfit of choice and dread fills her. "I've changed my mind." She says nervously.

"Hell no!" Jennifer grabs Shannon's right arm and pulls her out of the car.

Once outside in the open, Shannon pulls at her dress. Hoping to God this little act will magically make her dress grow longer, even if it is just by an inch more.

"You look hot as fuck, Shan. Don't worry so much." Jennifer tries to assure her.

"That's the point. It's so provocative." Shannon pulls at the hem of the dress once more.

Jennifer laughs and drags her friend inside the club. "You never know who you will be running into. You could meet your soul mate or something."

Shannon raises her brow. "In a club? Dressed like this?" She scoffs. "Yeah, right. I'm probably going to be mistaken for a stripper or something." She says irritably.

Stepping inside the club, Shannon can't help but feel a little anxious as she studies her surroundings. There's a huge dancefloor packed with people, booth sections all around the floor and girls in glass boxes, keeping very little to the imagination, swaying their hips sexily to the rhythm of the music. There's so much happening, so much for her to observe, but that doesn't inhibit her from noticing a golden staircase leading to an upper level that looks over the entire club.

"Why don't you go find us a booth and I'll get us a drink." Jennifer proposes.

Shannon nods her head and walks through the sea of people, but she can't help but feel out of place in here. She swallows hard and lift her head up high, repeating one of her favourite quotes over and over in her head while strutting through the crowd _. 'Fake it 'til you make it.'_

Nearing the seats, she picks a booth against the wall that has the whole dance floor in view. She places her purse on the table and sits down. Not long after, Jennifer returns with the drinks and sets them on the table along with a bottle of water. She plops herself down adjacent from Shannon, pushing a glass of blue liquid her way. "I got you a drink as well, if you want to try." She winks.

"No thanks." Shannon smiles and grabs the bottle of water.

"I won't drink too much tonight. Just one or two drinks." Jennifer promises.

"Yeah, right." Shannon mumbles to herself, too soft for Jennifer to hear over the blasting music.

XXX

Standing on the balcony and leaning over the railing, Joker looks down upon his kingdom. He wouldn't confidently say that the people who attend his club are naturally the good kind of people, but he never really cared. This was his play area, these were his people and they come here to see him, to admire him but most importantly to worship him, the clown prince of crime himself. No one would dare to disrespect him, they play by his rules and his rules alone.

Needless to say, nothing goes unnoticed by him inside his castle, so when an intriguing individual catches his eye, he becomes curious. He doesn't normally indulge in simple human urges, finding it beneath him, but he can't deny the fact that he finds her absolutely beautiful. He watches her every move, noticing how she studies the people around her, looking like a fish out of water, slowly sipping on her water while engaging in a conversation with a blonde girl, but what seems to bother him most is that she doesn't seem to be enjoying herself in _his_ club. That just won't do. He finds himself growing fascinated by her actions. How odd, a goddess of sorts with a pornstar body, drinking water in a club.

"Frost." Joker calls out in his deep voice to his right hand man.

Frost immediately steps forward and awaits his order.

"Do you know who that is?" Joker cocks his head to the side, glaring at the brunette.

Frost steps closer to get a better look, Joker's indication unclear. "Who exactly are you referring to, boss?"

Wordlessly Joker lifts his right hand and lazily points towards the booth the girls are at.

Frost studies the girls for a moment before answering. "I've seen the blonde girl in the black dress numerous times here before, boss." He says as he refers to Jennifer.

"And the other one?" Joker scowls

"No clue." Frost says honestly.

Joker growl out irritably. "I want you to get rid of the blonde."

"You mean...kill her?" Frost asks confused. What could that girl possibly have done to Joker? She's never been a hassle at the club before...

Joker thinks silently to himself.

He knows for sure that girl wouldn't be too pleased with him if he executed her dear friend, no indeed she wouldn't, and he does want to gain her trust after all. For what reason he is not too sure, but the urge to have her near is becoming too overpowering.

"No, just get the blonde out of the way for the rest of the night and then bring the other one up here to me." Joker says, not once averting his gaze from her.

"How exactly do you expect me to get her out of the way, boss?"

Joker slowly turns to face Frost, his lips drew back in a snarl. "Get one of the goons to chat her up-" Joker steps closer. "Intoxicate her, take her home and fuck her for all I care!" Joker barks out.

Frost swallows hard. He should know better than asking the boss stupid questions. "Yes, Sir."

XXX

Not even two hours later, Jennifer is already wasted off her ass and grinding against some guy on the dancefloor that has been supplying her with endless drinks this entire night so far, leaving Shannon alone at the booth while she nurses her drink of water.

Bored out of her mind, Shannon reaches for her purse and grabs hold of her phone, unlocking it and scrolling through her contacts until she finds the right one ; Daniel.

 _ **Hey, Dan. You busy?**_

She presses send and hopes to God that Daniel will respond quickly and put her out of her misery. Sure, she hasn't known him all that long, but He never fails to amuse her and he's always able to put a smile on her face. That's why she considers him her best guy friend, of course, him being gay didn't hurt matters much either. She's always wanted to have a gay friend and was very happy when she got to meet him a few weeks ago at Jennifer's work function party. There was no awkwardness between them, she could be herself around him.

"Boss wants to see you." A deep voice breaks through the air.

Shannon looks up at the big chunk of man standing right next to her and furrows her brows in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Come with me." He orders.

"Listen, I think you ha-" She starts to speak, she desperately wanted to tell him he has the wrong person, but he interrupts her by grabbing hold of her upper arm rather forcefully and dragging her out of the booth.

"Come with me to see the boss or I will make you." He threatens.

Shannon's forehead creases and her mouth falls open. Her inner self is screaming at her to give this man a piece of her mind, but another part, the smart part, is telling her to do as he instructs and avoid any way of getting hurt. She calmly removes her arm from his grasp and nods her head at him. She reaches for her phone and tosses it in her purse before following his lead.

As He guides her towards the golden stairs she noticed earlier, he abruptly stops dead in his tracks and indicates for her to go first, just in case she tries to make a run for it. Shannon swallows hard and starts to ascend the stairs with wobbly legs, the view of the top floor becoming more visible with every tread.

Once on the landing, she peers down the side and just as expected, she has a full view of the club down below. She hastily tries to search for Jennifer through the crowd of people, but to no avail. All she can do now is hope and pray Jennifer notices her absence.

Shannon looks around the area with every slow step she takes, trying to study her surroundings but the dim lighting makes it a struggle. She stops in her tracks when she catches a glimpse of a dark silhouette leaning over the railing a few meters away. The big guy behind her shoves her forward, his demand clear without voicing it… _**'Move'**_

Shannon swallows the lump in her throat with difficulty before slowly walking towards the silhouette, her heart racing as her vision becomes clearer with each cautious tread she takes. She feels a cold rush sweep over her as she catches sight of the one who demanded to see her.

The joker…

Shannon stands behind him for what feels like minutes, hours even, studying the back of his body since he has yet to acknowledge her.

"Leave." his voice breaks the silence in a low yet demanding tone.

For a second Shannon thinks he's talking to her, she almost felt the urge to turn on her heel and make a run for it, but a ruffling sound behind her catches her attention and she glances over her shoulder, noticing the other man walking towards the stairs and finally out of sight. Shannon feels her heartrate escalating to a dangerous rate. She can think of nothing worse or more worrisome than being alone with the madman himself.

Joker finally turns to face her, his face expressionless. He's wearing a white button-up shirt that ironically enough has most of his tattooed covered chest exposed for all to see. A pair of black dress pants that seems as if they were specially tailored for his body. Shannon finally notices that even in person his skin is in fact ivory white, but out of all the things catching her attention, it's the bright green hair that demands it all.

Joker closes the gap between them and walks slow and deliberate circles around her, staring Shannon down as if he's trying to size her up. Shannon nervously bites her lip, refusing to make eye contact causing Joker to smirks to himself. Oh how he loves intimidation. He circles around her one more time before treading towards the sofa situated beside them, finally taking a seat. Shannon on the other hand remains in her original spot, refusing to move a muscle, too scared to do anything.

He pats the seat beside him. "Sit." He commands.

Shannon takes a deep breath to calm some of her raging nerves before slowly and gingerly making her way over to him and taking a seat beside him, making sure to keep an ample distance between the two. Joker studies her every move and snickers as he realizes what she's trying to accomplish.

"Come closer, kitty cat. I won't pounce….Ye **t**." He emphasizes the last letter as he says it.

Shannon feels the heat rise in her face. She can't bring her body to move even if she wanted to. She stares down at the ground and bites her lip nervously once more.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Shannon." She whispers out barely audible.

"Where are you from, Shannon?"

"South Africa." She mutters out, refusing to make eye contact.

His brow raises. "What are you doing in Gotham, Shannon? Sure are a far way from home."

The way he says her name makes her heart leap and her stomach twist in some weird way.

"I'm staying with my friend for a while." Her voice still the same tone.

"The blonde girl?"

Shannon doesn't answer, she just nods her head slightly.

"Why did you leave home, Shannon?" He presses on.

Just thinking about it makes her heart break into a million pieces. She feels the lump in her throat form and tries to swallow it away but to no avail. She continues looking down at her heels, refusing to make eye contact.

Joker senses her hesitation towards the subject and smirks to himself.

"Sensitive subject, huh?"

Shannon remains quiet.

"Look at me." He demands, his tone giving her a fright.

Shannon lifts her head slowly and looks him in the eye, Fear evident on her face.

"Do you know who I am?" He cocks his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I've heard of you." She says softly.

"Say my name." He smirks at her.

"Mr. Joker." She says softly.

Joker starts to chuckle. He places his grinning tattooed hand upon his own grinning lips and chuckles louder. His chuckle leads to him throwing his head back and full out laugh. **That infamous laugh…** It sends a chill down Shannon's spine.

"That's right, baby." He looks very pleased with himself.

Shannon can't help but feel incredibly nervous around him. She tries to memorize her whole night's events since the moment she stepped foot into the club. Thinking that she may have done something unintentionally to offend him, but she couldn't recall any wrong doing on her part. So why is she here with him? She just has to know…

"Mr. Joker…If I've done something to make you mad, I'm really sorry." She says softly, her voice barely a whisper.

"Why would you think that, sweets?" He looks at her mockingly.

"Why else would I be here?" She looks at him with pleading eyes.

"I just wanted to get to know you. No harm in that." He grins at her, bearing his silver teeth. Shannon swallows hard at the sight. "You didn't look like you were enjoying yourself all too much down there, Doll face." Joker says as he pouts his lips, reaching to move a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Shannon feels her face heat up from the intimacy.

"This place is my pride and joy, you know? I don't like seeing people not enjoy themselves." He moves even closer to her, his face so close to her own. "Is it so bad here?" He asks curiously before leaning even loser, pressing his nose against her pulse, inhaling her scent, a sweet scent he finds absolutely, gloriously intoxicating.

Shannon's face turns even more crimson and her breath hitches. She's never been in a situation where a guy is in a proximity this close to her, this intimate. On top of that, it's not just any guy, it just so happens to be The Joker…

"Not at all, Mr. Joker." She tries to assure him before he gets offended. "I'm just not used to places like these. That's all."

Joker doesn't say anything in return. He lifts his head backwards just enough to look into her eyes, a smirk plastered on his beautiful face, making Shannon utterly nervous and anxious.

Joker feels her nervousness radiating straight through her. In all honesty, he marvels the thought of her being anxious around him. Oh, what a sweet thing she is.

"Mr. Joker…" She breathes out. "I really should get going. My friend is probably getting worried down there and s-" She rambles on, but gets cut off mid-sentence by Joker laughing at her feeble excuse.

"She already left with my _good_ friend, Derek." He says amused. "That leaves _you_ here with _me_." He raises his right hand and strokes her neck softly, his thumb caressing over her pulse, feeling her heart pounding away.

Joker's warm hands on her skin causes her to involuntarily shiver. She can't quite understand if it's a positive or negative reaction to his touch so she just abruptly stands to her feet, causing Joker's hand to fall from her warm, smooth skin. "I really should be getting home, Mr. Joker." She insisted.

Joker lets out a low growl as he stands up from the couch. It was barely audible, but Shannon heard it very clearly. He absolutely hates not getting his way. He moves uncomfortably close to her before speaking. "One of my men will be waiting for you outside to take you home."

Shannon knows better than to decline a favour from Joker so she just smiles softly at him and nods before turning on her heel to walk away.

"I sure hope you aren't forgetting to kiss me goodnight." Joker says loudly in a raspy voice. His comment sounded more like a threat than a question and makes her stop dead in her tracks, her heart racing. She swallows the lump in her throat and turns around slowly to face him. She gingery inches closer to where he's standing and leans in slowly. She presses her lips softly to his cheek and kisses him before attempting to make her great escape, but Joker grabs her by the wrist, stopping her.

"That's not a real kiss." He gives a warning look, raising his hairless brows at her.

Joker slowly raises his arms, placing both his hands on the sides of her face before moving his own closer, licking his lips seductively.

Shannon watches his lips intently and her entire body goes numb. Joker cocks his head slightly to the side, closing the little gap between them. He can hear her heart beating from where he stands and feel her irregular breath hitting his face.

"Relax." Joker breaths out, his lips grazing her own. His minty fresh breath with a hint of expensive alcohol filling her senses.

Shannon can't speak. She knows for certain her voice will betray her.

She nods her head slowly.

Joker's presses his lips gently against her own, kissing her once, as if to test her lips out. He licks his lips again and Shannon can vaguely feel the tip of his warm, wet tongue grazing her bottom lip.

He presses his lips against her once more, this time with more purpose. Before Shannon could even register what she was doing, she kisses him back. His lips too soft and warm to resist.

The kiss doesn't last long, but they stay in the same position for what seemed like hours to Shannon before Joker moves his head back to look her directly in the eyes.

"I'll be seeing you real soon." He says in a husky voice. It sounds like a promise.

His hands fall from her face and he takes a step back to allow her to move. Shannon lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding before turning on her heel to hurry towards the stairs, basically sprinting down them to create as much distance between them as she humanly can. She hastily walks across the dancefloor towards the exit and can't resist the urge to look back just once.

There he is, leaning against the railing once again, staring right at her. She swallows hard, trying to convince herself that she'll never have to see him again. Shannon walks towards the exit and pushes the door open, emitting a sigh of relief when she feels the crisp air of the night against her burning skin.

Shannon decides to look for Jennifer's car, just to be completely sure that Joker indeed was telling her the truth, which surprisingly he did since the car is nowhere in sight.

She rummages in her purse for her phone, opting to call a cab, but a deep raspy voice from behind startles her.

"You Shannon?"

"Yeah." She offers him a small smile which he doesn't return.

"Get in." He demands, indicating towards the raven black Escalade in front of them.

"I'm fine, really. I can just get a taxi." She insists.

She would never accept a ride from a stranger, especially not a stranger who works for The Joker.

"Boss' orders." Is all he says before he grabs her arm, dragging her towards the SUV.

He opens the door, not once letting go of her arm and waits for her to climb in.

She doesn't...

"Really, you don't have to. I'll just call a taxi. I have an errand to run anyway before going home." She lies, He looks at her with a fathomless expression, not saying anything in return. Shannon tries to pull free from his grasp but he suddenly grabs hold of her roughly and shoves her into the back of the car. She falls backwards and immediately tries to escape, only to have her path blocked completely by him.

With all the power she can muster, and with a sudden dose of adrenalin rushing through her veins she is able to pull her leg back and kick him directly in the crotch.

He lets out a pained growl and instinctively steps back, cupping his bulge to feel some sort of relief before drawing his lips into a snarl.

Scared…

She had never felt this scared in her entire life.

He lunges towards her and suddenly flips her onto her stomach, climbing on top of her and immobilizing her from the shoulders down. She can feel her heart racing in her throat and a nauseating feeling starting to build in the pit of her stomach. So many thoughts and conclusions running through her mind as she fears what he's planning on doing to her. He's probably going to rape her and then kill her. Maybe this guy is even more twisted and ends up killing her before raping her.

Shannon tries her best to reach for the opposite door handle, but she's too far away. She squirms the best she can, trying to fight against his grip, but only to fail. He is simply too strong for her.

All there is left to do is scream, and scream she does.

She screams until her throat aches, but the music from the club is too loud and there is no one in sight to help, or maybe they just didn't care. The thought alone makes her burst into tears. She uses all her power to flip herself on her back, looking her attacker right in the eye. Her lips quivering and tears running down her cheeks.

"P-Please." She begs through sobs. "Please l-let me g-go."

The guy reaches behind him and it looks like he's about to draw out a weapon from his back pocket, which only causes her to weep more. She squeezes her eyes shut, refusing to watch him perform his assault on her. Maybe if she doesn't look, it won't happen.

But it does… It just wasn't the assault she expected.

She feels a pinch on the side of her neck and it causes her tear filled eyes to snap open. Just then she realizes he stuck a needle in her, injecting something into her system. It doesn't take long for whatever he injected into her to take effect, because soon after she feels her eyes start to droop and tiredness taking over. The last thing she could register was him pressing a phone to his hear and speaking into it. "It's done."

And then total darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 _ **AN:**_ _Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. Please, drop a review. They motivate me to write! A million times thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are the best!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Sadly, I don't own Joker, but I do own my OC._

 **XXX**

The pounding sensation in Shannon's head was enough for her to wake from her unconscious state. As she finally escapes oblivion, Shannon is greeted by absolute darkness. She blinks her eyes a couple times before squinting, trying to adjust them to the gloomy room surrounding her, but she still can't manage to see a thing before her. Shannon notices how her hands and feet are past the feeling of numb and tries to manoeuvre them, attempting to get the blood flow back, but she fails to move an inch. Shannon's heart rate accelerates instantly and a chill of realization washes over her… Her limbs are bound to the uncomfortable chair she is seated on.

Shannon tries yelling out, only for her screams to be muffled by some sort of gag in her mouth that inhibits her from making much more than a whining sound. She starts to squirm, deliberately trying to break free from her restraints, her sobs filled with apprehensiveness. She tugs and pulls anxiously at her bounds only to cry out in pain as each movement causes the coarse rope to become tighter around her limbs and finally cut into her tender flesh.

The sudden sound of keys clinging against the door catches Shannon's attention, causing her to abruptly stop her movements, trying to be as soundless as possible and give the impression that she's still unconscious, or maybe even dead. The door finally creaks open, allowing a ray of light to subtly flicker on the wood flooring in front of the entrance, displaying an indistinct silhouette as it enters the ill-lit room before the door slams shut once more.

The sound of heavy footsteps breaks through the air, encouraging Shannon to do her upmost best to control her ragged breathing as the presence nears her with each passing second.

"Shannooooon." A clowny voice sings out.

Shannon shivers involuntarily, her heart pounding in her chest and her once calm breath becoming irregular all over again.

Shannon listens intently, anxious to determine where the presence is located in the room without her ability to see before the footsteps echoing throughout the darkness comes to an abrupt stop and Shannon's indication of where her attacker could be becomes unknown.

Joker comes to a stop right before her and leans in, his face millimetres from her own before taking a big whiff of Shannon, her fragrance brining him pure delight. Shannon feels a damp warmth hitting her face as Joker exhales deeply, a very familiar scent of mint filling her senses, causing goose bumps to form across her skin. She feels the material of his-what she presumes pants- lightly graze against her bare legs, realizing just how close he is to her.

Joker reaches for the gag and suddenly rips it from her mouth, leaving her mouth feeling empty and extremely dry, her jaw aching from being stretched wide open for too long. She rolls her jaw to relieve the pain and tries to swallow the dry feeling away, but her mouth fails to produce the liquid she so desperately desires.

Joker claps his hands together and the room becomes fully lit. The sudden bright light blinds her and the discomfort forces her to close her eyes tightly and lower her head.

"Open your eyes." Joker demands, his voice sounding deep.

Shannon slowly lifts her head and blinks multiple times, trying to adjust her eyes to the suddenly too bright room. Her breath hitches in the back of her throat as her vision clears and her eyes set upon her attacker.

Joker leans over her, his hands resting on his knees and his face barely inches from hers. His eyes sparkling with mischief and his mouth twisted in a malicious grin.

"Did you have a nice na **p**?" He says with the same smile plastered on his face.

"P-please." Shannon begs out weakly. Her voice sounding strained from all the screaming and crying. "Please let me go." She looks at him with tired, pleading eyes.

"What's the rush Doll face? You just woke up. We haven't had our _fun_ **yet**." He starts chuckling.

Shannon stares into Joker's soul, her eyes bloodshot and glossy with tears. Crystal blue meeting black. An individual tear runs down her cheek and Joker is quick to catch it with the pad of his right thumb, noticing her shiver from his touch. He chuckles lightly before slowly lifting his thumb to his mouth, licking the salty liquid from it, not once breaking eye contact. Shannon's head falls down and she starts to sob while her tears fall freely.

"P-please, what do you want with me?" She manages to mutter out through her sobs, her low hanging head causing her long brown hair to cover her tearstained face.

"I'm not sure yet." He grins widely.

Shannon's mind starts swimming with various possibilities of why he may have kidnaped her in the first place. Her mind stops at the most logical reason… Money. Her parents left her with a more than generous sum of money before their passing, money she never dared to touch, not even once. She could never get herself to.

She lifts her head to look at him again, her eyes gleaming with hope. "If it's money you want, I can gi-" She starts but he cuts her off by making a dismissive noise and signal with his mouth and index finger,

"Tsk, tsk , tsk, tsk…Money? You think it's money I want?" He cocks his head to the side, staring her down with narrowed eyes. "I'm the wealthiest man in Gotham, sweethea **rt** … I can assure you _money_ is not what I'm after."

Shannon feels her once hopeful spirit crash back down. She allows her head to hang low and heavy once more, her eyes focusing on nothing else apart from the floor.

"What do you want?" She sobs.

"I just want to talk." He reaches for Shannon and grabs hold of her chin, gently lifting her head to look into her sparkly eyes, the fresh tears threatening to spill any second.

Joker can't help but relish the sight before him. He loves how beautiful she looks even when she's broken down and sobbing ugly tears.

He looks her up and down and he licks his lips as he takes in the sight of her in her more than revealing dress. The way her more than generous breasts rise and fall with each heavy breath she takes. He starts to imagine what it would feel like to have those heavy swells rest in his palms while he slowly sucks at them, how she would moan with each slow lick his warm tongue would caress over her nippl-. He shakes his head to rid of the deplorable thoughts, finding the common humanly urges beneath him.

"Why were you at my club, Shannon?" He asks, trying to get back on track.

Shannon doesn't answer him; she just looks at Joker with teary eyes.

"And it _that_ dress…" He raises his hairless brows at her. "Were you trying to meet a _charming_ young man to swift you off your feet?" He mocks her, suddenly placing his hands on her bound arms, his fingers digging painfully in her skin, causing her to yelp. He leans in closer, his mouth against her ear as he softly whispers his next words. "Or were you just looking for a fuc **k?"** Shannon feels her tears threating to spill as his absurd question lingers in the air. She tries to swallow the lump away in her throat but find the task nearly impossible with having such a dry mouth to begin with. "Or were you hoping to catch the attention of little ol' me?" He grins at her maliciously.

Shannon shakes her head, refusing to speak as she knows for sure her voice would betray her.

"When I first laid eyes on you…" He sucks air through his teeth and it causes Shannon to feel a shiver run up her spine. He tightens his hold on her arms and lifts his head, looking her in the eye. "I thought you were a little temptress sent from hell herself, just for me…" He licks his lips. "The way your golden tanned skin looked wearing this dress…" He lifts his right hand and softly caresses her cheek. "The reaction you got out of me was-" He uses the same hand to reach down and touch her thigh, digging his fingers in slightly which instinctively causes her to shut her legs tightly together. "-instant." He finishes his thought. "But then when you came up to see me-" He digs his fingers in a little deeper. "-and we got to talking, I realized that you are nothing more than an innocent little kitty cat…" He slowly starts to stroke her thigh. "Aren't you?" He asks in a husky voice as he makes his fingers walk across her skin, nearing her crotch.

Shannon instantly squirms under his touch, her breath caught in her throat and her heart beating at a dangerous speed.

Joker chuckles as her little reaction makes his suspicion perfectly clear. "That's what I thought." He smirks and stands up tall before walking across the room to retrieve a chair, placing it before her and taking a seat himself. "How old are you?"

"Twenty." She mutters out.

Joker brow rises and he smirks. "An innocent little twenty year old…So sweet and Pure…Untouched…"

His statement makes her stomach turn and her next words spill out before she can even stop them. "Are you going to rape me?" She looks up at him with fear filled eyes.

"I don't rape…" He snarls, the thought alone disgusting him.

Shannon feels some sort of relief hearing that. Just a tiny bit of relief, but relief no less.

"You never told me why you left home, Doll face." He presses on.

Shannon feels her heart break in a million pieces. The pain that has been wallowing up inside her causing more tears to spill down her face as she lets her head fall.

"Please." She begs through tears.

"Answer. My. Question." He demands, his jaw set tight.

Shannon hesitates to tell him, but Joker is clearly a very impatient and persistent man. After being quiet for a moment too long, Joker starts to tap his foot on the ground impatiently. Shannon looks up to him and sees him with a displeased look on his face. Clearly he won't let this subject go without having his questions answered.

"I had to!" She snaps back through tears.

"Why's that?" He insisted.

"Because I didn't know how to handle the death of my parents." She bites her lip to keep the sobs from leaving her mouth, her brows knitted together.

"How did they die?"

"They were murdered." She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to stop from crying but to no avail.

"And when did this happen?" He prods on.

"Three months ago." She whispers out as she squirms on her seat, trying to get comfortable. "Mr. Joker…" She breaths out.

"Yesss?" He cocks his head.

"Can you please untie me?" She practically begs.

Joker chuckles. "I don't think so, Doll face."

"Please." She begs again, pulling at the restraints.

Joker curiously gazes down at her hands, noticing how her hands are on the verge of turning blue from obvious lack of blood flow with the skin across her wrists chafed and raw looking. Clearly the ropes are bound way too tightly and he knows for sure it's causing her a great amount of pain.

Joker lets out a growl as he feel the anger brew inside him. He notes to himself to punish the goon he ordered to be in charge of having her tied up.

Joker suddenly pulls out a threatening knife from his pocket and Shannon's eyes widen with fear. She mentally scolds herself for even asking anything from the madman. She should have known better. Joker feels the urge to laugh at her anxiousness, her fear evident on her face as she worries what his next move might be.

Shannon expects him to use his knife and slit her throat, finally be rid of her and end her suffering, but instead she finds herself shocked how Joker leans forward and cuts swiftly through the ropes, causing Shannon to sigh out loud in relief before rubbing at her wrists, trying to bring some feeling back into them. She averts her gaze back at Joker, finding him looking at her intently, studying her every move.

"Thank you." She mumbles sincerely.

Joker can't help but wants to know more about her, reveal every little aspect there is about Shannon. He wants to climb inside her mind and soak up every bit of information he can find. He wants to know from her itty bitty secrets to her full on desires. He wants to know what her dreams, fears and most importantly, what her lusts are. He could just have Frost gather all the information he wants, but for some reason he wants her to share them with him. He wants to hear everything come out of her pretty little mouth.

Looking into her eyes, Joker can see all the pain and fear radiating through them. He actually feels the slightest bit of guilt for how his goon caused so much physical pain to her. He will surely not go unpunished…

Joker scoffs a little at the idea of him actually feeling guilty. Him? The Joker, feeling guilty? The thought is almost laughable.

He abruptly stands to his feet and starts to make his way to the door, but an alarming thought crosses his mind and causes him to stop dead in his tracks and gaze over at Shannon "Don't even try to escape." He warns her with raised brows before turning on his heel and walking out the door, slamming it shut with a bang that echoes through the room and a clicking sound following as he locks the door.

As soon as the door shuts, Shannon instantly jolts to her feet and runs over to the single window on the left side of the room. She peers out of it and her heart drops as she realizes how high the jump would have to be. She sets her focus back to the window frame and searches for some form of handle to open it up with, but fails to find any. There is absolutely no way of opening it, this room is clearly built to keep prisoners from escaping.

With a heavy sigh she turns and studies the room, taking in her surroundings. There are only two pieces of proper furniture in the entire dungeon looking space, a huge bed pushed against one of the walls and a rusty chair Joker was sitting on earlier. Shannon looks to her right and sees another door that she somehow failed to notice earlier. She hurries over and rips it open, slowly walking inside of what looks like a bathroom. There's not a lot to it, only a filthy looking shower and a toilet. One part of her is disgusted at Joker for even expecting her to use such a filthy room, the other part is just reminding herself how blessed she is in fact to have the pleasure of getting to use indoor plumbing.

As she looks the shower over, she feels very tempted to jump in and scrub at her skin so that she can feel clean, scrubbing at it until her skin is raw, but the thought of being walked in on by the Joker or anyone else causes her to decide against it.

She turns on the water in the shower and clean looking water sprays from the head before she turns the water back off, thanking God that she at least would not have to die of thirst in this dump. She turns on her heel, walks out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, treading to the bed with heavy feet before climbing on top of it, crawling to the middle and wrapping herself in a tight little ball, crying herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 _ **AN:**_ _Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. Please, drop a review. They motivate me to write! A million times thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are the best!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Sadly, I don't own Joker, but I do own my OC._

 **XXX**

Early the next morning the sound of loud ruckus wakes Joker from his sleep. He rolls on his back and tries to listen to the fuss that is happening downstairs but he couldn't quite comprehend what was being said. He climbs out of his comfortable bed with a sigh and walks to his walk in closet, dressing in one of his popular attires.

Once fully dressed in nothing but sweatpants and his infamous purple coat, he emerges from his bedroom and walks to the stairs, descending them and walking to where he knows his goons would be.

The entire room goes completely silent when he enters the living room/kitchen. The air around suddenly changes and Joker can practically taste the thick anxiety on the tip of his tongue.

"What's going on here?" Joker demands as he stares all his goons down.

"Sorry, boss." Frost starts to speak as he takes a step forward. "New guy problems."

New guy… Booger.

Joker looks over at the new guy who just so happens to be the guy responsible for tying Shannon up. The one who practically bruised his new toy.

"Elabora **te**." Joker hisses out.

"He wanted to go upstairs and sneak up on the girl." Frost explains.

"Is that so?" Joker sneers.

"I told him no one is allowed up there." Frost justifies himself.

"Just curious, boss." Booger speaks up. "I won't hurt her…too much." He adds and bursts out laughing.

Joker feels the heat rising in the pit of his stomach, the anger radiating from him. His eyes staring daggers at Booger and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Frost watches his boss' every move. He knows that look on Joker's face. He knows the madman is about to do something extremely violent so he takes a cautious step back.

Instead of ripping Booger's head off like Frost initially expected, Joker does the unexpected. He suddenly started laughing.

His infamous laugh…

But just as soon as it happed, it stopped.

"Lets get one thing straight here." Joker trails off. "No one is to go upstairs." He growls out. "No one is to _touch_ her." Joker warns as he starts to walk over to Booger. "If I find any of you nincompoops up there defying _me_ or my order…" He suddenly lunges at Booger who is leaning against the kitchen counter and grabs him by the throat, digging his fingers into the flesh and cutting off his airway. "I will personally see to it to have you **punished.** " Joker threatens dangerously, his jaw set tight.

He lets go of Booger and turns on his heel, facing the rest of the crowd of goons as he gives them all a warning look. "Do I make myself clear?" He snarls, and all the men automatically nod their heads in understanding.

"Good." Joker says as he makes his way out of the room.

"Boss…" Frost calls out after Joker, making him stop in his tracks. "I found her purse on the backseat of the Escalade." He says before walking to the kitchen, retrieving the silver purse from one of the cabinets and walking back to Joker, handing it to him. "Not much to it, sir."

Joker practically snatches the purse out of Frost's hands and roughly rips it open. There really isn't much to it, only a phone, twenty dollars and a sheet of tablets. He reaches inside and grabs hold of the items inside, pulling them out of the purse. He looks the pills over and raises his brows as he realizes what they are for. Birth control, huh?

He sets his focus on the phone and unlocks it, stupid girl didn't even have a security code. He snoops through her texts and reads through the most recent ones, from some guy named, Daniel…

' **Hey, Shan. Sorry I missed you last night, want to hang tonight?'**

' **You free or not? Let me know!'**

Joker grinds his teeth together in pure rage. Who the fuck is this guy and what does he want with _his_ toy. This won't do, this won't do at all…

Joker shoves the phone and the pills inside his back pocket and throws the purse across the room, hitting Booger straight in the face, making him squeal. He walks over to the counter where Booger is and juts his arm out, making Booger flinch instantly since he expected to receive a hit from the madman. But instead of hitting him, Joker just narrows his eyes at Booger and grabs the styrofoam container with food and a bottle of water next to the chunk of a man. He turns on his heel and heads out of the room, slowly ascending the stairs and to Shannon's room.

Someone has some explaining to do…

 **XXX**

Joker unlocks the door to Shannon's room and easily slips inside, finding Shannon asleep on the bed. He can't help but notice how the sunrays seeping through the window shines directly onto her sleeping form, making her look like some goddess of the sun with the way her long-brown hair that is draped all over the mattress has a golden tint to it, along with the white dress complementing her prefect skin tone.

He walks closer to the bed and places the bottle of water along with the styrofoam container on the edge of the mattress before climbing on, effortlessly crawling over Shannon's body and leaning over her, his hands supporting his weight on both sides of her shoulders and his right leg resting between her slightly spread legs. He looks down onto her face and notices how puffy her eyes are- most definitely from crying herself to sleep, along with the mascara from the previous night smudged all over her eyes and cheeks. The sight before Joker makes him grin widely to himself. He loved how broken she looks.

Joker lifts his right hand and places it gingerly on her left cheek, caressing her soft skin gently before it causes Shannon to make little moaning sounds in her sleep. He continues his caresses and Shannon absentmindedly tries to swat the annoyance away with her hand. Joker chuckles to himself before leaning forward while leaving feather light kisses all over her face and finally trailing down her jaw. Shannon breathes out softly and once again tries to swat the ticklish feeling away and it makes Joker chuckle even more before her abruptly grabs hold of her wrists, pinning them above her head none too gently causing their bodies to bounce on the bed from the force being used.

Shannon's eyes instantly shoot open and the first thing she stares into is Joker's grinning face that is peering down at her. She lets out a little scream.

Shannon was hoping for the past couple of hours to have been a horrible nightmare she would soon wake from. Having a malicious looking Joker peering down at her while sleeping isn't the ideal way she would have wanted to wake up to. If she were back home, Jennifer would be bringing her a cup of coffee before heading out to work early. Realization washes over Shannon, she just has to accept the fact that she is indeed not back home, but instead being kept prisoner by The Joker, the thought alone makes her eyes sparkle with tears.

"Goooood morning, Sunshine!" Joker sings aloud as he bounces both of them on the bed, letting out a laugh as he does it.

Shannon on the other hand doesn't say anything in return; she just moves her head to the side and avoids eye contact with him as she tries her best to blink away the tears. Joker leans forward once again and kisses the side of her face which causes Shannon to squirm as she tries her best to get away from him. Joker only tightens his grip around her wrists and presses his lower half to hers, making her struggling nearly impossible.

"Keep doing that, baby. That feels good." Joker says in a hoarse voice.

Shannon instantly stops her movements and lays dead still beneath him on the bed, making Joker laugh loudly.

"What's the matter? You don't like me anymore?" Joker pouts his lips mockingly as he gazes down at her.

Shannon just ignores the madman on top of her.

"Not much of a morning person, huh?" Joker presses on.

Shannon tries her best to make it seems as if she is unaffected by his patronizing, but Joker is determined to get a rise out of her, any kind of reaction at all…

Joker adjusts himself so that he's pinning both her wrists with only one of his big palms while he uses his free hand to move it down her body until it finally reaches the side of her right leg. He moves his hand to her inner thigh agonizingly slow, but when his hand reaches uncomfortably close to her crotch, Shannon starts to squirm again, trying her best to get him off her. Joker however is pleased with the reaction he is getting off of her, he loves seeing her so apprehensive.

Shannon quickly realizes the game Joker is trying to play. He clearly won't stop until she talks.

"I never said I liked you." She mutters out.

"That's not what I concluded from when you were kissing me last night." Joker leans closer to her, his mouth grazing her ear. "You remember that?" He breathes out and kisses a soft peck on the shell of her ear.

Shannon breath catches in the back of her throat and she involuntarily closes her legs tightly, caging his hips between her thighs. After realizing what she just did, Shannon instantly loosens the grip she has around him. "You made me kiss you." She argues.

Joker starts to chuckle. "I didn't make you do anything. That was all out of your own free _will_."

"I was scared of how you would react if I denied you." Shannon justifies herself.

"Oh, you're saying you were scared of _me_?" He raises his hairless brow and Shannon just nods her head slightly. "That didn't stop you from kissing me back, did it?"

Shannon is suddenly at a loss for words. She can't ignore the kiss as if it never happened, and she can definitely not pretend she didn't kiss him back since they both know the truth. Just thinking about how they shared that sweet yet intense kiss makes her face turn crimson. She never even expected Joker to be capable of being gentle at _anything_ , let alone kissing.

Joker remembers he had a reason for coming up to see her this morning. He already went too far off point, so he quickly gets back on track.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Joker suddenly asks, his question taking her by surprise.

Shannon peers back up to him and furrows her brows in confusion. How can he ask her this? He already knows she's a virgin. He's probably just messing with her again, he has to be…

Joker sees the confusion in her face and smirks.

"I know you're a virgin, little girl…" He chuckles a bit. "What I really want to know is how _far_ have you gone with a man?" Shannon's eyes widen instantly and her mouth parts open.

"Lets start off easy, shall we?" Joker runs his hand through her hair. "How many boys have you kissed before?"

Instead of giving Joker a verbal answer, her face heats up with embarrassment. She'd never kissed a guy before. All the guys she encountered she found way too immature to waste her precious time on, besides- she's always been a shy girl who mostly kept to herself.

Joker knows that look… It's the silent answer he was secretly hoping for.

Shit, she was so innocent.

"None?!" Joker starts to laugh. "So Daddy J stole your first kiss?"

Shannon's face flushes with embarrassment and she turns it to the side to avoid his intense stare. She hated him at this moment. She hated how he was making her feel like a little child.

He grabs her face in an almost painful grip and forces her to look at him. "You better answer me, little girl." His brow quirks up and his voice a threatening tone.

"Yes." She whispers.

"Yes, wha **t**?" He demands.

"Yes, you were my first kiss." She admits truthfully.

Joker's face breaks into a huge grin. Her answer evidently pleased him very much.

"So tell me, Shannon dear..." Joker mocks as he moves his free hand to her collarbone and grazes the skin very lightly with his fingertips. "Who's this Daniel guy?"

"What?" She asks stunned.

"' _Hey, Shan. Sorry I missed you last night, want to hang out tonight?'_ " Joker parrots the text he read on her phone earlier. " _'You free or not? Let me know!'_ " He looks down at her with a very displeased expression.

"How do you know about those?" Shannon demands.

"Answer. The. Question." He growls out.

"He's just a friend." Shannon quickly answers.

"Just a friend, huh?" Joker cocks his head to the side as he stares her down. "I want to believe you, I really do…" Joker starts to move his finger to her neck and softy runs it over her pulse, feeling how her heart pounds rapidly from anxiety.

"I promise, he's just a friend." Shannon whispers out.

"I want to believe you-" He reiterates. "-But I found something very interesting." Joker's hand leaves her neck and he reaches down behind him, drawing something out from his back pocket and dangles it in front of Shannon's face with raised eyebrows. "Why would I find birth control in your purse if you swore to be a virgin? You weren't lying to me, were you?" He narrows his eyes at her.

"No, I promise, I wasn't lying!" She exclaims.

"Why else would you be needing these then, Shannon _dear_?"

Shannon bites her lip nervously while gazing into his eyes. Surely this has nothing to do with him. He demands to know every little bit of information about her. God forbid she doesn't answer. He has no filter and worst of all, no boundaries what so ever.

Joker doesn't appreciate not having his questions answered immediately, he feels himself growing more impatient with every passing second.

"Shannon." He warns.

"I have irregular periods, okay? I use them for that reason, and that reason only." She promises.

Joker nods his head in understanding and snickers softly. He drops the birth control pack on the bed next to her and places his hand back on her neck, his fingers caressing it slowly, while the left hand still has her wrists pinned above her head.

"I'm a very possessive man, Shannon." Joker says with a malicious grin. "I don't _share_ …" His fingers trail down the valley of her breasts and Shannon desperately tries to hold back a whimper. "And if I find out that you've been lying to me…" Jokers hand abruptly wraps around her throat and presses down with just enough force. "-Daddy is going to be _very_ ma **d**." He growls out, his jaw set tight.

Shannon looks up at him with pleading eyes, wordlessly begging him to let go. Joker still has her body pinned under his and in this position there's nothing she can do to stop him from strangling her to death. She's going to be killed by none other than the Joker, for something she hasn't done. Shannon starts to struggle underneath him, trying to get him to release her throat and allow her to take a much needed breath but he doesn't let up, not even a bit.

Joker can feel the rapid beating of her heart under the grip of his hand. He can practically see how the colour is starting to drain from her pretty little face while terror takes over. Her eyes swimming with tears that are threatening to spill any moment, all because of him… Oh yes, she is absolutely gorgeous.

He leans closer so his lips are grazing her jaw. "I will find out if you are lying to me." Joker whispers his promise in a harsh tone.

He releases the hold he has on her and sits up straight. Shannon instantly scurries as far away from him as she can, gasping for air through sobs.

"You're **mine** , Shannon." He growls out dangerously.

Shannon is sure she has never been so afraid in her whole life. Not even last night's incident can top this torturous one. Deciding it would be best not to provoke or anger Joker in any other why, all Shannon can do is nod while crying ugly tears, agreeing to the claim he has on her.

Joker gets off the bed and starts to walk to the door. "Take a shower. I don't want you to stink up the room." He says with a low voice.

"Mr. J-Joker…" Shannon calls out through sobs.

Joker stops in his tracks and looks over his shoulder at her.

"I d-don't have any cl-clothes." She says softly.

"Not my problem." Joker says in a nonchalant tone and strolls out the room, locking the door behind him.

 **XXX**

Shannon hasn't done much in the few hours after Joker left her room. She just laid on the bed and cried her eyes out. She was thankful Joker left her food, but she couldn't get herself to eat it. Thinking about food just makes her feel worse. She even tried to have a conversation with God a few times. She prayed for Joker to finally let her go home, or that someone would come save her, but no one will. She started to wonder if Jennifer figured out that she was kidnaped and if she called the cops or something. She wondered if Jennifer misses her as much as she does her.

 _'Don't cry, don't cry.'_ She tries to comfort herself as the tears start to form again.

The door suddenly bursts open and Shannon quickly jumps from the bed and scurries towards a corner in the room, making as much distance between her and Joker as possible. However, it's not him walking through the door, it's the one who took her to Joker back at the club.

She lets out a sigh of relief before slumping to the ground while watching the man's every move. She doesn't know him, nor does she trust him. For all she knows, Joker could've sent the man here to rape her and then kill her after his release. Joker did say he's not a rapist, but that doesn't mean his men aren't either.

"Boss sent me with these. He said you need to clean up." The man walks closer to the bed and throws a pair of jeans and a shirt to the bed along with what looks like hygiene products. She doesn't know why, but for some reason the smallest of smiles creep onto her face thanks to Joker's kind gesture. After bluntly telling her he doesn't care whether she had clean clothes or not, and then sending the exact thing she asked for along with cleaning products. Maybe Joker isn't as horrible as she was led to believe. He did scare the shit out of her earlier today, so maybe this is his way of apologizing...

Or maybe this is just a way to mislead her. Maybe he doesn't care at all. He grew sick of her and wants her to be clean before he rids of her lifeless body after this man kills her. He probably just wants his DNA or fingerprints scrubbed off her body so that no fingers would point back to him.

The smile quickly falls from her face. She desperately needs to get out of here somehow.

"Where is he?" She asks softly.

"Boss?" He asks and Shannon just nods he head.

"He left for a job with all the other men. He just left me to go get you these things. " Frost explains.

Shannon lets out a breath of relief and mentally thanks God. This is her chance...

This is her chance to escape this hell hole. Joker is gone and so are his men. There's no way she can get caught. She just needs to somehow get past this guy. It can't possibly be that hard, he's inside the room and left the door unlocked after all.

An idea pops into her head.

"The shower isn't working. Can you maybe check what's wrong for me, please?" She asks sweetly.

The guy just nods his head and walks towards the bathroom and Shannon quickly gets to her feet. When he walks through the bathroom door, Shannon runs towards the other side of the room as fast as she can. She rips the door open and lunges out.

"HEY!" The man yells and starts to follow her tracks. "Get the fuck back here!"

She notices that the door in fact locks from the outside, it's bolted to the wall. She shoves the door closed and locks it with the man now trapped inside. She takes a few steps away from the door as he bangs on it from the other side.

"Open up this fucking door!" He yells out while he violently bangs his fists on the wooden door.

Shannon lets out a breath of relief while falling back against the wall behind her. She takes a few much needed breaths before standing back up tall and continuing moving down the hall. She spots a flight of stairs and runs down them, her bare feet thudding loudly with every step. She reaches an area that seems to be used as a living area. She doesn't study her surroundings much, her only mission is to get out and run for her life.

She bolts to the front door. For once her legs are allowing her to move at a pace she needs them to go. She can make it. She's fast. Just a few more steps and she would be free. She would be safe... She felt a thrill run through her as her hand connects with the silver door handle…

And then she suddenly cries out in fear and pain as her body is roughly shoved with a terribly heavy force against the still closed door, her entire body aching from the impact.

She gets roughly turned around and a large hand wraps around her throat tightly. She locks eyes with her attacker.

"What do we have here..." Joker growls through clenched teeth, his jaw set tight in rage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

"What do we have here..." Joker growls through clenched teeth.

Shannon's eyebrows instantly shoot up, her mouth parted in shock and the fear evident on her face.

"Mr. Joker, I wa-" She starts with her excuse but Joker shuts her up by giving her a hard slap across the face, causing her head to jerk to the other side. She lets out a sudden cry of pain, but Joker's tight grip around her throat muffles any sound emitting from her.

Tears fill Shannon's eyes. Never in her whole life has she ever been slapped. She knew it would hurt, but she never imagined it to hurt THAT much. She keeps her head turned away from him, trying her best to avoid Joker's furious gaze. She feels the need to protest against him and justify herself, but she's too scared he'd slap her again, too afraid to anger him any more than she already did. She decides keeping quiet would be for the best, allowing him time to calm down from his sudden rage.

Joker loosens his hold on her and she lets out a sigh of relief. Thinking her plan worked, she allows her body to relax slightly before locking eyes with Joker once again.

Shannon barely has time to register what's happening before Joker grabs her around the waist, picks her up as if she weighs nothing and roughly throws her body over his shoulder and stalking across the room with her, ascending the stairs. He walks to the door at the end of the hallway and angrily kicks it open, throwing her on the ground. Shannon quickly adjusts her body so she's sitting up straight and starts to crawl backwards on her ass while her fear filled eyes bores into Joker's furious ones.

Joker watches her every move, studying her as a lion would its prey. He starts to stalk over to her and she quickens her crawls backwards until her back hits the bed behind her. His blue eyes narrows in on her, his jaw set tight in anger. He quickly advances over to her and grabs a handful of hair and lifts her to her feet before throwing her backward onto the bed. She tries to scurry off the bed but Joker is much faster. Instantly he lunges towards her and traps her body under his, gripping her wrists and pinning them above her head while straddling her waist.

She's suddenly struck with fear, it's coursing through her like wildfire.

"Mr. Joker...I'm sorry." She pleads out and moves her head to the side to avoid his evil stare. She's never seen Joker this angry. In total honesty, it's scaring the crap out of her.

His right hand grabs her face with a painful grip, forcing her to look him in the eye. Shannon whimpers, closing her eyes and tilts her head back, trying to escape his fingers' grasp. From above her, Joker emits an irritated growl at her attempt to escape his hand, tightening his grip until Shannon gives in, opening her eyes to look up at him. Shannon feels the hot tears gathering at the corners of her eyes when she notices how dark black his dilated pupils are.

"Did I not warn you about trying to escape?" He says angrily.

Shannon's eyes shimmer with tears and she bites her lip to prevent herself from crying openly.

"I told you that you're mine, did I not?" He hisses.

Shannon keep quiet. Not daring to speak.

"Maybe you need a reminder, is that it?" He growls. Shannon shakes her head at him, her tears threatening to spill any second.

"I think it's time for me to claim what is mine." He grips both her wrists in his left hand and moves his right hand down her body, grabbing her dress in his hand and roughly lifts it over her hips.

"You said you won't rape me!" Shannon cries out instantly, trying to squirm out from under him.

"Raping would be way too easy." Joker growls through gritted teeth. "I have something much better in store for you, _Sugar_."

Joker reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a shiny weapon. Shannon's eyes widen as she spots a gleaming silver knife in his hand. She anxiously starts to struggle against him the hardest she has yet, trying her best to worm her way out from underneath him. Joker tightens his hold on her wrists and pushes his pelvis against her, using his entire bodyweight to keep her immobile and her struggles useless.

She lets out a deep sigh of defeat and locks eyes with him, her eyes flickering with fear while tears stream down her face. "Mr. J-Joker please!" She exclaims. "P-please don't kill me!" She cries out through sobs.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna hurt you really, really **bad**."

Instantly she becomes paralyzed with fear. Gone are her attempts to struggle, her body refusing any more movements. All she has left in her to do is cry and beg.

"Please, please, please." She chants out while begging. "Please let me go." She starts to sob uncontrollably.

Joker ignores her begs and gazes her whole body over, looking for the perfect spot to start. He uses the blade of the knife and moves it under the waistline of her panties, slicing them apart in one fluid motion.

Shannon's throat tighten, she tries to swallow the lump away. Her breathing suddenly becomes very irregular and her heart is pounding at a dangerous rate. She thought Joker would be a man of his word, he swore he wouldn't stoop so low and rape, yet here he is, on top of her, pinning her to the bed and slicing off her panties. This is it; this is how she's going to lose her virginity. Against her will and in the bedroom of her captor. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly, refusing to watch how Joker rapes her.

She waits to hear the sound of Joker removing his pants, but it never comes. Instead she feels a pressure against her hip and then an intense pain. Her eyes snap open instantly and she looks down to where the pain is coming from. Joker lets the knife dig deeper into the flesh of her hip and Shannon lets out an earsplitting scream. Joker ignores her cry of pain and continues his carving. Pain such as this she had never felt before radiates through her body, down into her toes and fingertips from the place where Joker is cutting her. Her body trembling violently from head to toe. She can feel the hot liquid run out of her new wound and the material of her dress starts to soak up the blood.

Shannon lifts her head and buries it in the crook of Joker's neck while her nails dig into his shoulders. She continues to cry and sob into his jacket, clutching onto him for dear life. It becomes clear to Joker why she has the need to cling to him while he's causing her such horrible pain. She's searching for some source of comfort while enduring all this pain. Yet he can't help but think about how the feel of her hands as they grip and claw at his shoulders sends a heat straight south through him.

Joker removes the knife from her skin but Shannon still clings to him, breathing heavily. Joker can feel every breath she takes from having her chest pressed so tightly against his. He abruptly drops the knife to the bed and clutches at her hair, forcing her head down so he can study her face.

The atmosphere changes and so does the look on his face. Unexpectedly his face relaxes. The anger fades and is replaced with something else, something Shannon can't recall ever seeing on him. His eyes look wild, burning with desire. Shannon can suddenly feel the undeniable bulge in his pants poking her against her lower abdomen. She accidentally lets out a whimper, breathing and sobbing weakly one more time before she feels her mind begin to slip away.

Joker studies her for a long time, looking deeply into her teary eyes as if he's searching for something. He relishes the feeling of her body pressed so tightly to his. The way her chest rises and falls against his. God, he wants to rip her dress apart and see her bare breasts quiver as she breathes. He wants to strip her completely naked and take her hard, make her rightfully his and ruin her for any other man.

 _'No, you're not going to take advantage of her, not after you hurt her.'_ He scold himself.

 _'But she did try to run away...'_ The hungry part of him argued.

In an instant Joker lets go of her and climbs off the bed. His mind wondering while he paces the room, anger brewing up inside of him all over again.

How could his body betray him like this? He had no control, it was as if it had a mind of its own. He's the God damn Joker. He's not weak. Pathetic human urges don't faze him, they don't control him. This is all _her_ fault. He never had this problem before _she_ came along.

He looks over to her, her broken body splayed on the bed while she cries. Joker stops dead in his tracks and faces her. His anger suddenly subsides and is replaced with a slight feeling of guilt.

' _Maybe I was being too hard on her.'_

' _She_ _ **defied**_ _me!'_

"God damnit!" He yells through gritted teeth, clawing at his face.

As of now she's just a weakness to him, his only weakness. She caused his body to betray him and for that he hates her. She's making him weak. He should just get rid of her right now and all will go back to normal. What infuriates him even more is the fact that he just can't get himself to do that though…

"Try to escape me again, I will burn your friend's home down with her still in it." He promises.

He slams the door closed behind him, announcing his departure.

Joker strides over to his office, rips the door open and walks in. He shoves the door closed and locks it behind him. He rips the jacket from his body as the flames of arousal and anger starts to spread rapidly through his body. He throws the jacket on the ground and walks to his desk and takes a seat behind it.

He open's the drawer to his desk and pulls out her phone before unlocking it and snooping through her pictures. He stops swiping through the images when he comes across one that he finds applicable enough and studies it for a good minute. She's so beautiful it annoys him.

He growls out as he looks down at his crotch, his erection straining painfully inside his tight pants.

He sighs deeply as his mind replays clips and images of her laying beneath him as he cut her. The way she was begging, pleading and crying out for him. The way she was squirming underneath him...

She's so innocent, prude even. It makes her horribly uncomfortable when his hands are on her in any way. Her innocence is like a perfume to him. Intoxicating, addictive and exciting. He needs to have it...

 _'Oh, things I would do to her if she allowed me.'_

The issue down south is not getting any better, the ache growing. He rubs his demanding erection through his pants, regretting the action a moment later as the friction sends a wave of heat searing through him. With an irritable growl he unzips his pants and reaches inside of his green silk boxers. He grips himself and releases his painfully hard erection. He keeps his gaze locked on the picture of her while palming his cock.

He slowly starts to move his hand up and down his shaft. His abdomen tightening with every pump of his hand. He grips his shaft tighter in his hand and starts moving faster.

After a few more minutes, he throws his head back and grunts as he chases his release.

Shannon carefully climbs off Joker's bed while trying her best to ignore the burning pain on her left hip. Once on the ground, she slowly tiptoes over to the door and gingery opens it before walking out into the hallway, making her way to 'her room'. The guy she locked inside escaped by busting her door open. She walks through the door and hobbles over to the bed. She grabs the products along with the clothing from it and takes them with her to the bathroom. She closes the door behind her and reaches into the shower to run the water. While allowing the water to heat up, she strips the bloody dress from her body along with her underwear and steps inside the shower, allowing the glorious warm water to cascade over her while ignoring the throbbing pain coming from her wound. She finally looks down to inspect the damage Joker has done to her. Not even the water pouring over her face could hide the tears that covered her face as she stares at the very conspicuous 'J' carved into her flesh.

Shannon remains in the shower long after the water runs cold. With a deep sigh she turns the water off and steps out of the shower. After drying herself, she grabs the clothing Joker provided form her and starts to get dressed in the T-shirt and cotton pants. She opens the bathroom door and walk over to the bed. She crawls on it and curls herself into a tight ball and once again cries herself to sleep.

Shannon hasn't once left Joker's thoughts. He took most of his frustration out on his cock, so all he feels now is slight guilt. Maybe he could have handles the whole situation better. He never imagined that he would ever feel bad for hurting someone. Bringing pain upon a person always excites him, but thinking about how he hurt Shannon makes him feel a strange sensation from inside that he never thought he could experience towards anyone.

With a frustrated growl, Joker gets up from his chair and makes his way to his room to check up on her. When he opens the door, he is greeted by an empty room. Lots of possibilities start to run through his mind again.

' _Maybe she's hiding.'_

' _Maybe she tried to escape.'_ Surely she won't be that stupid again.

With a scoff he turns on his heel and walks out of the room and stalks over to hers and finds the door slightly ajar. He looks inside and sees Shannon asleep and curled into a ball. He opens the door as slowly and soundlessly as he can before walking inside and making his way over to the bed. He gingerly climbs on and sits beside Shannon, lifting his hand and cautiously resting it on her ankle. Shannon instantly jumps upright and moves backwards on the bed, away from him.

"Shannon." He mutters out.

"Stay away f-from me." She sobs.

"We both know I can't do that." He says softly.

"You hurt me."

"You tried to run away." He protests.

"That doesn't justify what you did to me." She cries out, her tears spilling over her cheeks.

"I know." He says defeated. He looks over at her as she pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her head between them, continuing her crying. His stomach slightly twists at the sight of her so heartbroken. _'She's making you weak.'_ The voice inside reminds him. "Come here." He demands softly. Shannon refuses to move. Joker lets out a sigh and crawls over the bed towards her, grabbing her around the arms and pulling her towards him so her body is resting in his arms. She tries to squirm away at first but Joker keeps her locked inside his embrace.

He gently grasps her chin in his hand and lifts it upwards so he can look into her teary, bloodshot eyes. "I'm sorry." He says softly. Shannon can see the genuineness behind it from looking into his eyes and a single tear runs down her cheek. Joker quickly catches it with the pad of his thumb and wipes underneath her eye. He leans closer very slowly and kisses her softly on each one of her wet eyelids. He leans back for a second before kissing her once more on her forehead, Shannon leaning into his kiss, accepting his affection. He leans back onto the bed and moves their bodies to the top of the bed, their heads hitting the pillows while Shannon relaxes back into his arms, her head resting on his chest and Joker's arm wrapped protectively over her waist. Before she knows it, she's drifting into a deep slumber.

 **Hey, Loves.**

 **I know it has been forever since I uploaded, but things have been so damn crazy this year! I won't bore you guys with all the negative things that have** **occurred** **,but I will share some good news. You guys know I'm from South Africa and I'm excited to announce that in** **exactly** **one month, I will be moving to** **California! This next month will be pretty busy as I'm getting things ready, but I will update when I can. I can never forget about this story because we all know Joker is my one true love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

After Shannon fell asleep in his arms, Joker remains awake to stare at her, studying every little inch of her face. She looks so peaceful in her sleep, like she has no worry or fear. It feels different to Joker to see her like this, normally she always has some sort of fear eminent on her features. He lifts his free hand and gently runs it over her face, caressing her soft, warm skin. She lets out a little whimper in her sleep and turns her head slightly, revealing her neck more openly to Joker. His stomach suddenly drops a little. He can see faint bruises start to form on her neck, bruises he caused by chocking her. He furrows his brows and crinkles his nose in disgust at the sight of it. This was his fault, another mark left on her beautiful skin by the hands of him, _The Joker_. For some reason it's bothering him more than it should, he feels slight guilt at the thought that he hurt her. The guilt quickly turns into rage as he angers himself for letting her make him feel guilty about laying his hands on her.

 _'It was her fault, she_ _ **defied**_ _me!'_

 _'She was just scared...'_

Joker lets out a growl and slowly removes her from his body, careful not to wake her. He climbs off the bed and leaves the room, making his way to his office where he locks himself away to gather his thoughts and think more clearly without the innocent little minx corrupting his mind.

When Shannon wakes the next morning, she lets out a little moan of pain. All her muscles feel stiff and the wound on her hip feels tight and itchy. As last night's events start to flood her memory, she remembers falling asleep in Joker's arms. She quickly turns her head but finds the spot next to her cold and empty. With a soft sigh she gets off the bed and walks towards the he bathroom to relieve herself. While in there, she hears the door to her room open. She remains in the bathroom longer than needed, contemplating whether or not she should go into the room and face Joker after last night. She is still very wary of him, he did hurt her after all, but last night she found a weird source of comfort from having him with her. She fell asleep faster than she thought possible for sleeping next to a psychopathic killer.

She swallows hard and opens the bathroom door, walking inside her room to face Joker however she stops dead in her tracks when she sees in fact who it is inside the room. The guy from last night, the one she trapped in here. She avoids eye contact with him and slowly walks back to her bed and sits on the edge of it.

"Boss sent me. He asked me to bring you fresh clothes and food." He walks towards her and places the meal and outfit on the bed next to her. She looks towards the items and a small smile creeps onto her face when she spots a toothbrush and paste placed on top of the clothes. Shannon has always been obsessed with having minty fresh breath.

"Thank you." She mumbles softly.

He gives her a slight nod and walks back to the door and starts to inspect it.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night." She says softly. "I'm sure you would have tried the same thing if you were in my position."

"I'm sure I would have." He laughs a little. "That was quite a clever plan."

"Can I ask you something?" She bites her lip nervously.

"Sure." He says.

"Why am I here?"

The guy turns to face her and walks over to her. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that, I don't even know the reason." He explains.

"Is he planning on killing me?" She swallows with difficulty, the question more difficult to ask out loud than she thought.

"I don't know." He says simply

 _'So reassuring.'_ She thinks to herself.

"Listen, don't worry so much about it, I'm positive he won't kill you." He tries to assure her.

"How do you know?" She asks nervously.

"If he wanted you dead, he would have killed you already." He says simply. Shannon just nods her head in understanding.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"You can just call me Frost." He says.

"Frost." She says softly, testing it out on her lips. "I like it." She chuckles a bit but then stops abruptly when she realizes this is the first time she actually laughed or smiled since being here.

"Boss also sent me to fix the door." He adds.

"Of course he did..." She says weakly. "I'm going to go take a shower and stay out of your hair while you-" She indicates towards the door. "-Work."

Shannon grabs the clothes from the bed and makes her way to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turns the water on and strips the clothes from her body before stepping under the sprayer. After a good amount of time is wasted in the shower, she grabs the towel on the floor and dries her body. She starts to dress in the black T-shirt and yoga pants that's provided for her and combs her wet, freshly washed hair with her fingers. One thing she is incredibly grateful for, is the toothbrush and paste Frost brought with him. She grabs them and puts a generous amount of paste on the brush, and works on cleaning her mouth.

When Shannon finally emerges from the shower, Frost is gone and the door restored. With heavy feet she walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. She grabs the meal Frost brought for her and opens the foil covering. Inside the bowl is fresh, hot soup, the aroma filling her senses and her stomach growls with appreciation. She hasn't eaten in a long time, this is the first meal she's been able to consume since being here. She reaches for the spoon next to her on the bed and digs in, taking greedy spoonful's of the delicious fluid. The bowl is empty before she knows it, she sets it aside and sits back on the bed and wait for the day to pass.

A few hours later, Shannon is sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, her face resting between them while she hums a tune to keep herself busy. The sound of the door unlocking interrupts her from her task and her head pops up from between her knees to inspect. The door opens and in walks a grinning Joker. Shannon's brows shoot up instantly at the sight of him and her eyes widen.

Joker's grin expands as he notices the slight panic in her eyes. The way she shows her fear through her facial expression. Those black brown eyes are intoxicating to Joker. He loves nothing more than watch them dilate in fear when he touches her.

Joker closes the door behind him and slowly starts to walk towards her. When Shannon notices him approach her, she backs away slowly on the bed until she is right against the wall that the bed is pressed against. Joker couldn't help but notice the look in her eyes as he moves closer, she looks terrified.

Joker moves closer to the bed and sits at the end of it, placing the tub of ointment he brought with him in his lap. Shannon still hasn't said a word to him, even after spending the night inside _his_ room, clinging onto _him_. She's clearly still afraid and mad at him for what had happened last night. It seems so unfair to Joker that she has to be hating his guts when all he wants to do is kiss it better and try to make her forget about what he had done to her.

"Shannon." He says softly to get her attention, Shannon however still ignores him and places her head back between her knees to avoid eye contact with him.

"Still afraid of me, I see." He mutters out.

Shannon remains ignoring him and Joker starts to grow irritated. He reaches out and grabs her by the ankles and pulls her roughly towards him on the bed, causing her to fall backwards, her body flat on the bed. Shannon instantly tries to scurry away from him but he grabs hold of her hips and holds her in place. She lifts her head slightly to look at him and Joker can see the fear radiating from her eyes.

"I just want to see your wound." He says in a low voice, hoping to reassure her that he has no intention of hurting her. Shannon rests her head back on the mattress and turns her face to the side. He grips the hem of her shirt and lifts it, just enough to expose her marking.

He grabs the ointment and takes a generous amount from the tub and smears it over her wound. Shannon winces at the cold feeling of the gel on her warm skin. After joker paid enough attention to her cut, he digs into the tub again and takes another generous amount of the ointment in his hands and rubs it over the rest of her exposed stomach, just to continue having his hands on her soft, delicious body.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" He asks.

"You're unpredictable. One minute you're nice to me and the next-" She swallows hard. "-You hurt me."

Joker moves his hands to the sides of her waist and squeezes softly, causing Shannon to whimper out. "You think I _want_ to hurt you?" Joker asks in a deep voice.

"But you did." She reminds him, trying to blink the tears away.

"I admit, my anger go the best of me..." He rubs circles on her stomach with his thumbs.

"I want to go home." Shannon says softly. Joker doesn't say anything in return, he just continues massaging her.

"What is the point of me being here?" She looks up at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"I don't know. I didn't have a full plan when I kidnaped you. I just knew I wanted you with me." He growls out, clearly irritated by her prodding.

"That's not a good enough reason. I don't want to be here, I want to go home." She repeats herself, tears start to fill the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill any second.

"What about what _I_ want." He narrows his eyes at her.

"You can have whatever and whoever you want." She says softly.

"Exactly, I want you, that's why you're here." He smirks at her.

"What did you expect? For me to forgive you for kidnapping me and then fall madly in love with you?" She furrows her brows at him.

"Yes." Joker says matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe you...You're taking my life away from me by keeping me locked up in a room." She cries out. "My friend is probably worries sick." She sobs a little.

"No, she's not…' _Jen'_ and I-" He quotes her name as it's saved on her phone. "-Have been texting. She's out of town for a couple days. New promotion, new responsibilities at work." He smiles maliciously.

"Please, Mr. Joker... I can't do this." She pleads out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Joker removes his hands form her stomach and rubs his oily hands on the covers to remove the ointment from it before moving over her body, leaning over her, his right leg resting between her legs and his hands supporting his weight beside her head. He kisses each teary eye softly before speaking. "Until you learn to _obey_ me, I have no choice but to keep you locked in." He coos

Shannon looks up into his sparkling blue eyes. "Well, can I at least leave the room, maybe watch some TV?" She begs.

"No." Joker says simply.

"Why not?" Shannon asks, her eyebrows knitted together.

Joker brings his right hand to her face and strokes her cheek softly with the back of his hand. "Because I don't trust _you_."

"What if I promise not to try and run away again?" She probes.

"Trust needs to be earned." He growls out.

"Mr. Joker..." She looks up at him with soft, pleading eyes.

Joker lets out an irritable growl. He knows he's about to give in to her, the way she's looking at him right now, she can have him wrapped around her little finger and probably be able to get him to do whatever she wants. For some reason her begging is working and it is aggravating him that he has a soft spot for her. If he's going to give in and give her what she wants, he's sure to get something out of this deal too.

"How about we make a deal?" He smirks.

"What kind of deal?" She asks softly.

"I will bring you a source of entertainment to your room, in exchange for something." He caresses her cheek again. Shannon's eyes widen instantly, surely this isn't a sexual innuendo? Joker sees the nervousness in her face and chuckles a bit. "I want to kiss you again." He clarifies, running his fingers to her neck, caressing her pulse with his thumb. The feel of her pounding heart under his touch. " I know you feel drawn towards me, kitty cat. If not, you wouldn't be so anxious when I'm around you." He kisses her cheek lightly. "I can see how your body reacts whenever I touch you." He moves his right hand and runs it agonizingly slow down her body and squeezes the inside of her thigh, chuckling to himself when he proved to be correct by the way Shannon gasped out from his touch. "One kiss and I'll give you what you want." He says in a low voice.

"Will you be mad and hurt me if I say no?" She asks nervously.

"I will be disappointment, but I won't hurt you." He rubs his thumb along her jaw. "But I know you want to." He smirks at her.

Shannon is still hesitant towards his request, but Joker is right, for some reason she actually really wants to go through with it. Their kiss at the club has been running through her mind ever since that night. She hates to admit it, and she never will admit it to him, but she does feel drawn towards him, even if he scares her shitless and makes her anxious. There's something about touching him, and being touched by him that feels perilously thrilling, almost dangerous.

"Okay." She agrees softly, her face flushed crimson and she averts her gaze to anywhere but on Joker.

Joker grabs her face in his hands and forces her to look at him, his eyebrows raised. "I want you to kiss me like you mean it." He says in a hoarse voice.

"I don't know how to kiss." She admits embarrassed.

Joker laughs a little as he remembers he actually stole her first kiss. She really doesn't have experience in anything intimate. He moves his face to the crook of her neck and places a soft kiss on her pulse, causing Shannon to shudder underneath him. He moves his mouth until his lips graze her ear. "Just follow my lead." He breathes out.

Joker moves his face back so it's in line with hers. He slowly leans forward and places a very soft kiss on her lips, much like their first one. He leans back a bit and moves his hands to the sides of her face, cradling her head before pressing his lips on hers again. He continues his kisses but Shannon is struck with nervousness at his act. Somehow she can't get her lips to move. Joker continues to place sweet kisses on her lips and after a little while she's finally able to kiss back. Joker's hand slowly traces across her cheekbone. He slips it into her hair, weaving his fingers in it. Shannon's heart stops a little when he deepens the kiss, pressing his soft, warm lips to hers with more force, the kiss more needy. Before Shannon could even process what she was doing, her hand was lifted and placed on his cheek and Joker instantly stiffens above her, breaking the kiss. For some reason Shannon fears he will stop her or the kiss, the fear of rejection suddenly overwhelming. He pulls back and her stomach sinks, Shannon's eyes wide and stuck in his gaze. He suddenly starts to chuckle. "Brave girl." He drawls out and Instantly his lips meet hers again, his hands moving down, tracing her sides and suddenly squeezes painfully, causing Shannon to gasp into his mouth. Joker however uses this as an advantage and sticks his tongue in her mouth, the tip slowly caressing her own. The kiss doesn't stay sweet and innocent for long, Joker gets more greedy with every passing second and starts moving his tongue around hers in a delicious way, not leaving a single place inside her mouth unexplored. Shannon can feel herself burning up, she feels as though she's about to catch fire and can't help the whimper that escapes her.

"Shannon." He says her name as he leaves her lips and kisses her jaw, pressing his hips to hers. Apparently she's not the only one getting hot and bothered, because she feels Joker's sudden bulge inside his pants pressing into her thigh.

They lock eyes for a moment, Joker looking back at her with a lecherous gaze that made her stomach twist. Joker suddenly growls out and moves off her, his feet hit the floor and he abruptly leaves the room with a string of curse word, locking the door behind him. Leaving Shannon breathless and confused on the bed just as he left her.

As Joker leaves her room, he walks towards the stairs and descends them. He reaches the living room and finds Frost sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"Frosty old boy." Joker speaks up.

Frost immediately jumps from the sofa and faces Joker, waiting for an order from the boss. "You need something, Boss?"

"Yes I do... I need you to go into town and buy Shannon something to entertain herself with." Joker says.

"Like what, sir?" Frost asks.

"An IPad or something." Joker growls out. "I don't give a **fuck** what you get, just get her something to play with!" Joker snaps.

"Yes sir."

"I want you to deliver it personally to her room, I will be taking some of the boys on a little job with me later." Joker raises his eyebrows at him.

"Of course, boss." Frost grabs the keys from the coffee table and walks to the door.

"Oh, and Frost?" Joker says in a deep voice causing Frost stops dead in his tracks. "Try not to fuck up again, _yes_?" Joker warns.

Hours after Joker left her so suddenly, Shannon still finds herself thinking about their very intense kiss. If she's honest with herself, she was disappointed when Joker ended their kiss and stormed out. She's been sitting on the bed for hours, replaying their encounter over and over in her mind, touching her lip as she does so.

Her door suddenly gets unlock and a slight feeling of happiness washes over Shannon, maybe Joker is back and he's going to apologize for leaving her like that. She finds herself smiling slightly at the thought of him. Her smile however drops immediately as she locks eyes with the person walking through the door. The guy from the kidnaping. He grin maliciously at her and walks closer to her, Shannon however back away on the bed, creating distance between them. "Hey there, girly." He says while throwing something on the bed. Shannon quickly gazes towards the object and sees it's an IPad.

"Pretty little Shannon. That's your name, right?" He asks.

Shannon remains silent and just stares at him with wide eyes.

"Aren't you going to thank me? For bringing you the little gift?" He raises his brows at her.

"T-Thank you." She stammers.

He sits in the end of the bed and taps his lap. "Why don't you come over here and sit with Booger." He winks at her.

Shannon shakes her head at him.

"Show me how grateful you are for the gift." He says in a dark voice.

"You can have it back." She says softly.

"Come over here." He demands.

Shannon instantly tries to jump from the bed but Booger grabs her by the ankle, pulling her body towards his.

"Let go of me!" She yells and tries to squirm from underneath him.

"What's the rush?" He laughs, his hands starting to run over her body.

"Joker is going to kill you!" She tries to hit him with her elbow but he grabs it and pins her hands above her head.

"Boss isn't here." He plants wet kisses on her face that makes her cringe. "Besides, who do you think he's going to believe? _Me_ , his loyal worker, or _you_ , his slut of the night?"

"Please, let go of me!" She pleads.

"No, Booger wants some fun." He flips her over and tries to pull her pants off with a struggle since Shannon won't stop squirming. "I can make this enjoyable for you too, just stop struggling."

"I don't want this!" She cries out.

"Sure you do." He finally pulls her pants over her ass, leaving her exposed.

A sudden power suddenly overcomes Shannon, probably an adrenaline rush from her fear. She's able to rip her right hand from his grip and punches him right in the nose, **hard** , causing him to back off from the bed. Shannon instantly jumps from the bed and makes a run for the door. Her hand meets the handle and she rips the door open and slams it shut behind her, making sure to lock it from the outside.

"Get the fuck back here!" He yells from inside the door. Shannon flinches from the banging noises against the door, then wood cracking as he shoots bullets through it. Shannon becomes paralyzed with fear again, she just stands and stares at the door, wide eyed and in shock as Booger tries to break the door down.

Shannon finally feels the life seeping through her legs again and starts running down the hall, ignoring the noises coming from her room. She's about to run down the stairs when Booger suddenly runs straight into her, tackling her body to the wall. "You think it's gonna be that easy?" _'How did he get through the door so quick?!'_

"Please!" She begs through sobs.

"You're in trouble now." He grabs her by the hair and drags her back to the room, Shannon's hits against his body goes unnoticed. He throws her on the ground next to her bed and lunges towards her, straddling her waist. "You broke my nose, you bitch. You hurt me. Now I'm going to hurt you."

"Please!" She cries out, tears streaming down her face.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouts at her. She groans and squeezes her eyes shut as he hits her in the face. He reaches inside his pocket, pulling out a knife, revealing a razor sharp blade, and laughs as he sees Shannon's eyes widen in fear. Shannon instantly begins screaming again, louder this time than she had before.

" **JOKER!** " Shannon screams out at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking as it reaches its limit. Booger suddenly punches her in the face, silencing her screams. She starts to cry more freely as she realizes that Joker is truly nowhere to be seen.

Booger presses the tip of the blade to her right shoulder, right above her breast. Shannon can feel the tip digging into her skin as he starts to apply pressure, and then all she can feel is immense pain as the blade pierces through her, causing her to cry out in pain. Booger punches her in the jaw, silencing her screams and picks her up, throwing her on the bed, landing on her stomach. He jumps on top of her and pins her down, trying to get her pants off once again. Shannon struggles rom beneath him but he's a dead weight. "What's wrong with me? You'll fuck the boss but not me?" He sneers. He's finally able to pull her pants down her ass again and Shannon screams out.

Downstairs in in the living room, Joker barely got the front door open when the sound of Shannon's loud, earsplitting and urgent screams reaches his ears, and without thinking, he drops everything in his hands and starts to run across the room, reaching the stairs and taking them four at a time. Down the hallway, Shannon's door looks as though it has been torn from the hinges with wood splintered, scattered all over the floor from the lock being ripped off. Joker can hear a manly voice coming from her room, laughing as Shannon cries and screams. Joker removes the jacket from his body and roughly toss it across the room. The heavy weapons from inside the jacket causes a noise as it lands on the wood floor.

The sudden disturbance tares the man who's sitting on Shannon's back from whatever it is that he's doing. In a second Joker is on him, grabbing him by the neck, throwing him across the room. The guy hits the wall with his back and Joker can finally see the identity of _his_ Shannon's attacker. _Booger..._ "Boss...It's not what you think." Booger pleads out. "She was asking for it!" He exclaims. "She tried to escape!"

Joker lunges towards Booger and pins him to the wall by his neck, gripping his windpipe with crushing force. There's a knife in Booger's hand that Joker failed to acknowledge and the man takes a swing with it, trying to stab Joker. Joker however catches his wrist in his purple gloved hand, snatching the knife from his grasp and plunges it deep inside Booger's neck, as deep as it can go. The initial stab wound was enough to kill him since Joker severed his carotid artery, but as the man falls to the floor, reaching up to try and stop the flow of blood that is spurting from his neck, Joker is on top of him a second later, plunging the knife in again...And again...And again...And again. Joker continues to stab the man until there is basically nothing left connecting the man's head to his body.

Joker is soaked in the man's blood but ignores it as Shannon hysterically cries on the bed a few feet from him. He gets his first glimpse of Shannon since entering the room, he was more occupied with killing Booger. Shannon's pants are pulled down to her thighs, exposing her ass. He quickly crawls over to her and sits beside her on his knees. He instantly grabs the waistline of her pants and pulls them back up to cover her body. Joker grips onto her waist and cautiously flips her on top her back to inspect the damage, but Shannon is clutching at her shoulder.

"Shannon, let me see it." Joker murmurs.

When she finally lets her hands fall from the stab wound on her shoulder, the blood starts to run more freely over her chest and shoulder, spilling on the bed underneath her. Joker scoops her up bridal style and carries her out of the room, into the hall and down the stairs and lays her on the sofa in the living room.

Shannon remembers Booger telling Joker she tried to leave. Scared that he may be mad at her again she starts to apologize.

"I'm s-sorry." She cries out. "I'm sorry. P-please don't hurt me." She sobs.

Joker ignores her rambling and runs to the kitchen and returns seconds later with supplies to treat her wound. He throws the supplies on the coffee table next to the sofa and climbs on, hovering over Shannon's body.

"P-please don't hurt me. I w-wasn't leaving. I was looking for you." She pleads out through sobs.

"Shannon, Daddy's gonna need you to shut up, 'kay?" He grabs the needed supplies from the table and looks down at her wound, looking for a comfortable angle to access it from.

"A-Am I going t-to die?" She asks in a whisper that was barely audible.

Joker's stomach suddenly flips at her question. He looks back into her eyes and see the fear radiating from them, her face going white.

"No, Baby." He says softly and strokes her cheek softly. "You're not going to die." He assures her. _'At least I hope not.'_

He looks back to her shoulder and tries to inspect the wound, but her shirt is in the way."I'm going to need to remove your shirt." Joker mumbles out and grabs his knife from his pocket.

Shannon's eyes widens instantly in surprise and fear. She tries to worm out from under Joker but he uses his body weight to keep her in place. Joker can see the apprehensiveness on her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, it was **never** my plan to hurt _you_!" Joker growls out and grips at her shirt. Shannon grabs at his hand, stilling its movements, her eyes shimmering with tears. " _Please_ , let me fix this." Joker says while locking eyes with her, his voice soft and pleading. They stare into each other's eyes for a few moments longer before Shannon finally seems to decide that he is telling the truth. She removes her hand from his and turns her face away.

Joker instantly slices her t-shirt apart in the middle, the material falling to her sides. Joker's eyes widen instantly and his movements stop. Shannon is wearing no bra, that's why she didn't want him to remove the shirt. Joker looks up at her face and see her eyes are tightly shut from embarrassment or maybe even fear. Joker suddenly leans forward and kisses her on her bloody chest, between the valley of her breasts and Shannon lets out a little whimper.

"I know in how much pain you are, I really do." He grabs a needle and thread in his hand and gives her a small kiss on the forehead. "This is going to hurt, but you need to try and be as still as possible, okay?" Shannon nods her head weakly, it's hard to imagine anything feeling worse than the pain she's feeling right now. "Close your eyes." He instructs. Shannon obeys instantly. A second later she feels a needle pierce through her stab wound, making her squeal in pain. Her hands reach out desperately towards Joker, clutching onto his shirt, trying not to cry too loudly. Joker watches as the tears spill over her cheeks. She whimpers again as Joker threads the curvy needle through her wound, finishing her stitches.

When joker is done treating her wound, he gets off the sofa momentarily and starts to unbutton his black dress shirt, removing it completely from his body, exposing his defined and tattooed torso. If Shannon wasn't in so much pain, and didn't lose so much blood, her face would have been flushed at the sight of him. He sits back on the sofa beside her body and gingerly lifts her upper body. He drapes the shirt over her shoulders and then pulls her arms slowly through the sleeves, buttoning it up at the front when he's done.

The front door opens and in walks Frost. The poor guy wasn't even given a warning before Joker throws him to the ground, straddling his body and pressing a gun to his head.

"I should end you right now!" Joker growls out.

Frost raises his hand in surrender. "What did I do Boss?"

"I sent **YOU** to give Shannon her IPad." He hisses.

"I know boss, but Booger insisted and I-" Frost gets silenced by Joker punching him in the jaw.

"I walk through the door and find Booger trying to rape **MY** Shannon!" He yells, punching Frost yet again in the face.

"Where is he now?" Frost asks softly.

"Scattered all over Shannon's room." Joker laughs. "Just like you're going to be scattered all over the living room." He presses the gun with more force against his forehead.

Shannon stands up from the sofa, moving as fast as she can towards them. "Mr. Joker, please don't." She begs out through sobs.

"Not now, Pooh, Daddy's busy fixing loose ends." He pulls the hammer of the gun back.

"Joker, please. I can't witness another killing. Not again." She cries out.

This is the first time she's ever referred to him by just his name, Joker instantly looks up at her and locks eyes with her bloodshot and teary ones, growling loudly as he realizes she's giving him that _look_ again. He reluctantly drops the gun to the floor and gets off Frost.

"You better make yourself scarce, Frost... Before I change my mind." Joker warns and Frost immediately jumps up and runs out the door. Joker averts his gaze back to Shannon as she sits back on the sofa with her arms wrapped around her body. "Are you hungry?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"I'm just cold and tired. I need to go lay down." She says softly.

Joker walks closer to her and suddenly picks her up bridal style again. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"Taking you to bed." He answers simply. He walks up the stairs and down the hall towards the rooms. Shannon expected him to take her back to her, but she's surprised when he opens the door to his and kicks the door shut behind him. He walks over to the bed and gently lays her on it, with her head resting on the soft pillow. He steps away from the bed, making Shannon think he's going to leave again but he surprises her yet again when he just removes his pants from his legs, standing in only a pair of purple silk boxers, giving Shannon a proper view of his entire body. He throws his pants to the dresser next to him and walks over to the bed, climbing on and lay beside her. She rolls on her left side, her back facing Joker before speaking.

"I don't want to hurt anymore." She sobs as the tears start to trickle down her face again. Her voice hoarse, strained from screaming and crying.

Joker scoots closer to her and drapes his arm over her waist, pulling her body flush to his. "I know." He mutters out and kisses the side of her face softly. His kiss against her face feels different than what Booger's did. His feels...right?

"I wasn't trying to leave. I was l-looking for you. He came into t-the room and tried to...to rape me. I yelled for you but you didn't come. S-So I ran from him and went to l-look for y-you." She says through sobs. Joker tightens his hold on her as his heart flutters a bit at her words and kisses her shoulder softly. "I know." He says softly again.

Shannon surprises Joker as her left hand reaches for Joker's right hand that is draped over her body and interlaces their fingers together, pressing a soft kiss to his bruised knuckles and snuggling up in his embrace, allowing sleep to take over.

 **AN** : Long chapter for you guys! A lot happened in here, I admit. Was it good though? Maybe too gruesome? Too fluffy? I'd love to hear what you guys think! Am I doing well by you guys or am I disappointing you?


End file.
